Jessica has 16 oranges for every 12 eggplants. Write the ratio of oranges to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $16:12$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $16 \text{ to } 12$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{16}{12}=\dfrac{4}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{4}{3}$ is the ratio of oranges to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.